Anniversary
by LovelyBeast
Summary: What could this possibly be about? Take a wild guess. It's me, so the chance is high that it's a 3+4. Now look at the title...


Notes:  
  
Well, you know and I know that nothing belongs to me except for my cat.  
  
I don't know how the song is called and who sings it… I only know that it's beautiful and that I love it!  
  
Warning:  
  
SAP!!! I can't believe I wrote something like this, AGAIN! I used to write angst all the time. Well, I guess I'll come back to that some time soon, although I don't believe that Quatre will like it…  
  
Oh, and it's ShonenAi, though you shouldn't be expecting anything else when you read one of my fics.  
  
Have fun!  
  
  
  
… Trowas' thoughts  
  
Trowa was sitting at the piano, waiting for Quatre to arrive.  
  
He had planed this evening for weeks, excited about their first anniversary.  
  
Quatre had been very enthusiastic about it, too and had wanted to organize it, but Trowa hadn't wanted him to do anything but letting himself be surprised.  
  
Now the special evening had finally arrived. Trowa looked around, everything was perfect…  
  
The room was only dimly lit by dozens of candles; diner was already arranged on the table, the only thing missing now was Quatre. He had sent his lover away to go shopping because he wanted to be able to prepare everything properly.  
  
Just as he had thought this, he heard the door being unlocked.  
  
After a moment, Quatre stood in the doorway, all but radiating the happiness he felt.  
  
"Trowa, this is so wonderful. It looks just… just… it's great."  
  
Trowa smiled, which was something very special to Quatre, because it was rare and reserved only for moments like this. For Quatre.  
  
"And it is only the beginning…"  
  
They sat down at the table and after eating a fantastic dinner Trowa stood up and went over to the piano standing in a corner of the room.  
  
Quatre looked startled. "What do you want to do?"  
  
But Trowa didn't say anything, he just quietly sat down in front of the piano.  
  
Then he began to play, and he did something Quatre hadn't expected. He started to sing, in a deep, pleasant voice, a song he had written only for Quatre, to show him how much he meant to him…  
  
Some say love, it is a river  
  
That rounds the tender reed.  
  
Some say love, it is a razor  
  
That leaves your soul to bleed.  
  
Some say love, it is a hunger  
  
An endless faking need.  
  
But for me it's so much more, YOU are so much more… You are just everything to me, the most beautiful thing in the world, something special, but what can I compare love to, to make you understand ?  
  
I say love, it is a flower  
  
And you its only seed.  
  
Because you are special, and you are the only one who could ever make me feel that way.  
  
It's the heart  
  
Afraid of breaking  
  
That never  
  
Learns to dance  
  
It's the dream  
  
Afraid of waking  
  
That never  
  
Takes the chance  
  
I was so afraid; I never thought you'd return my feelings. If you hadn't done the first move, I don't think I would've ever gathered the courage to do so.  
  
It's the one  
  
Who won't be taken  
  
Who can  
  
Not seem to give  
  
I thought that there was nothing left to give in me. But you proved to me that there still is.  
  
And the soul  
  
Afraid of dying  
  
That never  
  
Learns to live  
  
Without you, I never would've been able to live a normal life. You gave me a home and love, something I never possessed before.  
  
When the night  
  
Has been too lonely  
  
And the road  
  
Has been to long  
  
And you think  
  
That love is only  
  
For the lucky  
  
And the strong  
  
I used to believe, before I met you, that love wasn't meant for me. I used to believe that I would always be lonely…  
  
Just remember  
  
In the winter  
  
Far beneath  
  
The bitter snows  
  
Lies the seed  
  
That with the sun's love  
  
In the spring  
  
Becomes the rose  
  
With that he stood up. Looking into Quatres` eyes he was surprised to see tears there. Tears and a bright smile…  
  
He gave Quatre a long kiss, filled with all the love he felt for him, and that was where the romantic evening ended, and a long, passionate night began…  
  
  
  
Comments: Remember, review or my cat will eat you! 


End file.
